Into the comedy of Oblivion
by Akaritama
Summary: A little fun fix the overlord got himself into this time.


Into the comedy of Oblivion

Pairing: None! (Comedy)

Genre: Humour/slap stick

Summary: Adell and Laharl meet again in Laharl's castle thanks to Etna's spells and they end up getting locked in the room, Will they kill each other or will they let each other live? Please do the disclaimer Fubuki

Fubuki: We do not own Disgaea 2 or any of the character

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A loud thud was heard

Young Adell had been warped into the royal bedroom of an overlord's castle

"…what the?"

"Coming down!"

Another loud thud noise was heard and this time it was the Overlord himself

"Hmph…you could've put a pillow here and it would've been softer then that bony head" Laharl said as he got up and got the dust of his pants

"Well I didn't have the time to get up your royal shortness."

"What did you call me? You want a free ride to hell redhead?!?"

The two exchanged glares and turned away.

"Anyways……I'll be leaving now" Laharl said walking to the door

But as he tried to open the door he found out the door was sealed by a powerful magical seal

"Did you put this here you low level demon? Hurry up and cancel it!" Adell glared in response to the small Overlord's insults.

"Ok one, I'm human and second no I did not put it there it would be best to wait with accusing someone until they answered and why would I put a barrier on the only exit here and put myself inside the room did you ever think about that oh mighty Overlord of Shortyville."

"What did you call me?!? You wanna fight?"Laharl drew his sword

"In this small space? One swing with that sword and the entire castle is done for"

Laharl withdrew his sword and sat back down again.

"heh..Then think of a way to get out will ya?!?"

"I'm not your slave you know…."

Adell walked to the door observing the seal on it and tilted his head "Hey do you recognize this seal?"

Laharl walked over observing it "Hey! This is Etna's seal! Why that traitor! She's suppose to be my vassal!"

"Guess she got you good this time oh great overlord"

"ETNA! GET BACK HERE AND FREE ME!"He yelled

Adell frowned at the small overlord "Hey what about me?"

"Who cares about you? You're a human, I am an Overlord ,big difference you see"

Laharl started banging on the door again trying to open it and was hit back against the wall by the seal's power.

Adell quickly caught the overlord and put him back on his own two feet "that's impossible a seal isn't limited to the power the user has but it also feeds on the prisoners it has, meaning as long you're here the barrier will stay this strong."

Adell looked around for a possible exit and found a small hatch" I can't fit through this but I think you can "He picked Laharl up and quickly tossed him through the hatch "Later Overlord Shorty."

Laharl glided through several tunnels until he ended up just in front of the door on the other side.

"Did you make it?"Came from the other side of the door?

Laharl just got up and tried to sneak off

"I can hear you you know."

Laharl sweat dropped "So what if you can? I have no intention of letting you out till you swear allegiance to me you know" he grinned

There was a silence for a short while as a few steps were heard and then running and then a loud crash and the door went flying into the overlord squashing him into the wall by surprise.

Adell stretched and walked out" Finally out of that dusty room well I'm leaving ,don't be to hard on Etna ok Laharl?.....Laharl?"

Adell looked around not seeing the small overlord anywhere.

"Over here you idiot.."A voice from behind the door said

Adell walked over to the door and got it down, Laharl sticking to it "You idiot…How were you planning to fix this?"

"I didn't plan to fix anything "

The redhead turned around leaving the small overlord sticking to the door on the ground

"Oi come back here and get me off this door!"

"No intent of doing that whatsoever so later."Adell grinned and walked off

It took the servants a few days to get back to the castle seeing that Etna stole them all for a party and they found the small Overlord still stuck on the door.

By this time he was starving and as soon as he got loose he ate every bit of food there was and ordered the prinnies to get more.

So in the end Laharl ended up as a ball like Overlord and died of a cholesterol overdose.

Good night to you

The end


End file.
